


Scheduled and Unplanned Meetings

by Heartofaquamarine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofaquamarine/pseuds/Heartofaquamarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of meetings and interactions between pairs of Undertale characters. Updated inconsistantly. Chapter 1: Asgore prepares for a certain ambassador. Chapter 2: The first meeting between a human and a skeleton does not end well for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Want to Pry

Asgore laid out the tea set and adjusted the sugar bowl’s contents ahead of his guest’s arrival. It wasn’t his normal kettle, or even his back up kettle, or even his back up kettle, but rather a plastic children’s toy set, scratched and dented by two children long since gone. Satisfied with the arrangement of the brightly coloured substance in the bowl, he leant back and got as comfortable as he could around the table, made for a creature far smaller than him.

This meeting had occurred annually ever since the monsters had first reached Waterfall. Or, to be more precise, ever since Asgore had bargained with the original inhabitants of the underground to allow his people’s passage, for the one he was about to meet had been here for far longer than anyone else. He wasn’t sure why they choose to live here. Perhaps…

No. He could hear the light footsteps of his opposite number arriving now. They paused briefly, and he heard Sans’ gravelly, nervous chuckle. This too was a regular occurrence; every year since he first made his presence known Sans would meet them in the golden corridor, and exchange a hushed conversation. Asgore did not intervene or inquire; this was part of the ritual, and it was important that it went ahead, even if Sans did seem a bit…sweaty afterwards. If Asgore was not used to his subject’s biology, he would find this odd, but he still wouldn’t ask the skeleton how it worked; it’d would be rude to pry.

The exchanged finished and the footsteps began again. Alphys once described their way of moving as being a random walk around a distinct trend line, and once she had explained what she meant by that Asgore agreed. There was definitely an overall purpose and direction to them, they just wandered around it quite a lot. The footsteps finally reached a definitive end outside the door to his throne room, even if a slight sound could still be heard, like a confused hummingbird was attempting to milk the paving slabs for nectar.  Asgore reached up and adjust his pink shirt’s collar, long established as the proper attire for this meeting. “Enter!” He called, preparing to meet the oldest creature in the underground.

The door popped up.

“Hoi mr GoAT!” Said Temmie, vibrating through the gap and surveying the throne room with great interest. “TEMMiE haz come to T!!!!!” she continued, somehow pronouncing every capital letter and exclamation mark. 

Asgore smiled, gesturing to the seat opposite him, and reached over to the teapot. “As punctual as ever Lady Temmie. Shall I pour?”

Temmie…didn’t so much nod as her face oscillated up and down without any input from the rest of her head. “Yeh! Tem bring tem flacks to!!” She pulled a small bag of what appeared to be confetti from her sweater and ripped it open, digging a paw inside and licking the paper off before pouring out the remains onto a plate. Meanwhile Asgore poured the two cups of “tea” (really just water), and sat straight upright, nursing his as if it was a perfectly blended cup of golden flower tea. Temmie, as was tradition, dumped hers straight into her mouth, grinning for a moment before fanning her mouth with her paws. “Toooo HotZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she cried.

How exactly a cup of cold water could physically scold Temmie’s mouth was anyone’s guess, but that was clearly what happened and everyone was too polite to pry. As usual Asgore replied “Of course. You should really let it cool down” as he sent a small burst of healing magic her way. “Have some more sugar to cool it down” he said, passing some of the finely ripped construction paper in the sugar bowl over to her. She nodded again and dumped the entire bowl’s contents in her cup before drinking deeply. “AaaaaaaHHHHHHHaahhhh. Mr goat has good stuf.” She said, contently, before adjusting her position and continuing in a suddenly different tone of voice. “Now about this year’s tribute…”

* * *

Asgore returned to his chambers after a long round of negotiations, carefully and reverently carrying the tea set, to be placed in the room with two beds which he hadn’t changed for so many years. As far as he knew, the ambassador had already left, but, like every year, he failed to notice her eyes peering out from behind one of the pillars in the golden hallway.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Temmie jumped out behind the pillar and pulled out a long thin piece of paper covered in what some would call eldritch script and what those in the know would call “a shopping list done in terrible hand writing”. She checked it before hopping back through the throne room, over the golden flowers and through the door at the far end. She reached the barrier.

And stopped, and began to hum. Not with her mouth, but her entire body began vibrating so fast a casual observer would see her blue and red shifting as she moved towards and away from them. Still oscillating, she took a step forward…and pushed her foot against the barrier, sending ripples through its surface. She adjusted her vibration speed and her foot began to pass through the barrier, promptly followed by her entire body, before with a slight “pop!” she appeared on the other side. She shook the excess magic off of herself like a dog shakes off water, before bounding down the slopes towards the human village on her shopping trip.

Temmie didn’t understand why Mr Goat man didn’t leave the barrier. It was supes eaz! But he was obviously feeling bad about something, like he didn’t think he was worthy of leaving or something. Temmie didn’t know exactly; she didn’t like to pry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The child left the ruins, watched over by the former queen until the door swung shut once more, leaving them alone in the snow. They glanced left and right to get their bearings. Trees, or at least constructs that looked like trees, marked out the only path available to them. Clenching their fists, they followed it down towards a bridge over a stream. There were no bars attempting to block the way this time.

The human reached out for the bridge's rope bannister with one gloved hand, before the sound of footsteps in the snow behind them stopped them. "huh. didn't expect to see anyone come out of there."

They turned around and gazed into the eye sockets of the speaker. They were scared. Every part of them wanted to run. But they were brave, and they would not run.

"ehehe. i kinda took this post because i didnt expect anyone to actually come of there" the speaker laughed awkwardly and shrugged. "but here we are. guess that's just your bad luck."

The child clenched their fists tighter and went down into a fighting stance. "it's a beautiful day today, ain't it?" continued the speaker, spreading his arms out wide as the child looked on in confusion. "the snow is glistening, the stream is burbling...on days like this, kids like you..."

They really should have ran.

" _Should make sure you enjoy one last look at all of this_."

 At the very least, it was quick.

 

* * *

The skeleton grabbed the small orange heart out of the air and exhaled, the air whistling through his teeth. His hands were shaking. "huh. guess that rattled my bones more than i expected."

He'd be lying if he said the pun actually helped. Next time, if he had to wait for a human, he was going to wait for them at the other end. Let someone else handle it.

He began to slip into his shortcut to the castle when he noticed the body hadn't disappeared. "forgot your bodies stick around too." he muttered to the soul, still struggling to escape his grasp. It was too heavy for him to lift one handed, so he dragged it through the shortcut instead. He couldn't leave it behind. The body contrasted with the snow too much, and he really didn't want Papyrus to see it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kind of headcanon that Sans took out the orange soul, the one which used the manly bandana and the tough gloves. After all, if toriel hadn't said anything before Frisk went through...
> 
> I have a companion piece to this one I really want to post, so for a bit of self motivation if I get to 12 chapters I can post the companion piece.

**Author's Note:**

> This may not have been the best chapter to begin this fic on, since most of the actual interaction takes place in the line jump, but the thought made me laugh anyway. Most of these fics will concentrate on rarely examined pairings of characters, such as Toriel and Mettatron. Ideas for pairs are accepted, but I also have a random number generator so I might just use that to choose.


End file.
